


Promises are meant to be broken

by Minjunieeeeeee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baker!Jeno, Bookworm!Jaemin, Cool Kid!Renjun, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Jaemin is so pretty, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, What this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minjunieeeeeee/pseuds/Minjunieeeeeee
Summary: Jeno said he loved Jaemin and promised to him that he'll forever stay by his side and love him forever but would that change if two powerful people interfere? Jeno was forced to marry someone he doesn't love for the sake of their family's money and company. Would he break his promise? Would he fall in love in that someone? Would Jaemin want him back after everything he went through?





	1. Unannounced announcement

"Earth to Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck is looking for you"

Jaemin blinked twice as he collect his thoughts before facing his ever loud mouthed of a bestfriend.

"What?"

"So~ how has it been with Jeno? What's going on between you guys? You look like you have known each other for years even though you only know each other for barely a week" Donghyuck said as he placed his head on his palm as he wait for his best friend's answer.

"There's nothing going on between us" Jaemin replied as if it's the most obvious thing people should know.

"Oh come on Nana, you'll lose nothing if you just admit it" Donghyuck sighed dramatically before continuing. "It's really obvious you know, it's not the same as the day when mark and I introduced you to each other."

There was a long thoughtful pause before Jaemin speak.

"Fine, fine. There's really noting going on between 'us' but there's something going on with 'me'." Jaemin finger quoted the words me and us for emphasis.

Donghyuck opened his mouth in a shape of 'o' before closing it back again making him look like a fish.

"So what exactly going on with 'you'." Donghyuck finger quoted.

"I think I like him" Jaemin said as he make a squeek sound at the end.

"OH MY GOSH!" Donghyuck yelled out of plain shock at his best friend's confession. He coudn't believe how fast Jaemin fell for Jeno.

"What is it Donghyuck?" The teacher turned to look at them and away from the white board where she was writing a lecture for the subject. She looked at them with raised eye brow before continuing, "Care to share it with us?"

"I-It's nothing ma`am" Donghyuck said silently, but it's louder than he intended it to be.

"Good, if you don't want to get kicked out of class then I suggest that you and Jaemin to be quiet until recess time" The teacher said in a stern and bossy tone before facing the white board to continue what she was writing earlier.

Before he knew it, as soon as he sat back, Donghyuck started talking again, but in a hushed tone so that their teacher won't hear it.

"Since did you feel that way towards him?" Donghyuck whispered as he write down the lecture that their teacher is writing.

"Umm, two days after you introduced us to each other" Jaemin replied in the same hushed manner, as he too started to jut down some lecture.

"Ohh, that's the day you started to get close, right?" Donghyuck stopped writing to turn towards his best friend to listen in the interesting topic he was about to spill.

"Yeah, that's the same day when he walked me home and ended up sleeping over" The younger of the two stated as he continue to write what's on the white board.

A long silence ensued between the two of them as Donghyuck processed the information given.

"Wait, what the heck? He slept over at your house and yet you didn't tell me, your best friend" Donghyuck pointed at himself dramatically as his voice started to get louder.

"Well duh, I thought you wouldn't get interested in it so I didn't told you" Jaemin rolled his eyes at his best friend's dramatic statement.

"Wait me? Not interested in your love life? That's not how it works" Donghyuck snatched Jaemin's pen away from it's owner making the younger stop writing. He looked intently at the other as Jaemin tried to grab his pen back, he continued. "Care to spill it out?"

"Spill what exactly?" Jaemin tries but fails miserably at playing dumb at his best friend, his mouth betrays him as it opened and started to tell the other everything that happened that day. Starting from when Jeno comes to their classroom to pick him up so that they could go home together and how Jeno ended up coming to his house and sleeping over.

After Jaemin is done spilling every single detail that Donghyuck wanted to know, the bell rang, signalling them that it's already recess time. But even before their teacher could go out of the room, Donghyuck dragged Jaemin out of their room and towards Mark's which is only above theirs.

But as they arrive in front of Mark and Jeno's room someone was already there, a boy with a honey-colored hair, is joking around with Jeno.

Donghyuck and Jaemin proceeded to where the three was and they smiled as soon as they saw the two walking towards them.

"Hey who's this?" Donghyuck pointed at the new comer with his pouty lips before eyeing the boy like he's about to eat him whole.

"Don't be rude Hyuck, introduce yourself properly" Mark lectured as he nudge Donghyuck's side.

"Hi! My name's Lee Donghyuck! Mark's boyfriend, what's your name?" Donghyuck asked cheerfully and offered his hand for a hand shake, but then he realized that he forgot to introducce his best friend. "And this is Na Jaemin you can call him Nana if you want, and he's really friendly around people specially when that certain someone is with him"

"I'm Huang Renjun, you can call me Injun if you guys want, and I just transferred here today, it's nice to meet you Donghyuck, you too Jaemin, but before Hyuck told me you're name I already knew it, How? Well there's this certain someone who can't stop talking about you" The honey-haired boy- Renjun accepted Donghyuck's hand with the same enthusiasm as the other before sparing Jeno a glance and smiled at him, and at that very moment he knew that they're going to be good friends.

The group proceeded to walk towards the cafeteria with Donghyuk leading- more like dragging- Renjun towards the cafeteria, Jeno kept his smile as he watch the Renjun and Donghyuck fool around.

Meanwhile, Jaemin was being awfully silent since Jeno and Mark are busy gawking at the two infront of them, but neither seems to notice his unusual behavior, but that was before Jeno spare him a glance and found him looking down.

"Hey, you're unusually silent today. Is there something wrong?" Jeno whispered to Jaemin as they walk behind the group.

"Nah, I'm just not in the mood to talk today" Jaemin replied as he maintain his head hangging low.

"Wait, don't tell me you're hungry already, didn't you eat breakfast before going to school?" Jeno asked and the younger could on shook his head for an answer.

Jeno sighed audibly before holding Jaemin's with his big hands, their hands fit in together, like a jigzaw puzzle piece.

Jaemin could easily feel the blush that was creeping it's way to his cheeks, but he did nothing to hide it as his mind is too focused on how Jeno's hands fit snuggly into his own.

As soon as they arrived at the cafeteria, they immediately spotted their table, the one on the corner. And Jaemin went forward to seat immediately since Donghyuck and Renjun was still standing like trees. but then he realized that his and Jeno's hand are still linked and thats's why he accidentally dragged the older with him towards their table.

"S-Sorry, I kind of dragged you here" Jaemin said shyly, diverting his gaze towards the table as if it's one of the most interesting thing he ever saw.

"It's okay, I love it when you hold my hand anyway" Jeno replied and he almost laugh when he saw Jaemin's face become even redder than it already is, but he's worried that the younger might pass out out of embarrassment.

Jaemin suddenly release Jeno's hands as soon as he was aware of his other friends prescence. He slowly lift his gaze before setting it focused to Jeno, who's now beaming at him, and behind Jeno is their other friends, carefully watching them with food on their hands.

The three slowly approached them, careful not to break the moment the two is having. But as the three step a foot near them, Jeno stood up and went to buy some food.

"So you and Jeno, Huh?" Mark asked, teasing evident on his tone. He carefully watch Jaemin's face to look for some answers but he didn't need to look to know since the latter's face is already redder than a tomato.

"There's nothing going on between us! You got it all wrong!" Jaemin replied faster and more defensive than they expect. But as Jeno arrive with the foods on his hands, tables started to turn.

"Yes, there's something going on between us and please excuse my boyfriend's behaviour here, he's just really hungry, right?" Jeno said before looking at Jaemin which is now rooted on where he is sitting, and their friends jaws dropped open as Jeno's words sinked in.

"OMYGOSH!" Donghyuck repeated like a mantra before finally calming down his nerves. "How dare you Na Jaemin, you didn't even tell me anything about this! I thought Jeno was just your crush and then he is the one who tell us before you did!"

Jaemin could't even speak a single word or even make a sound as he was rooted in his seat with Jeno in his back. He slowly relaxed his back as he falt Jeno's hands snaking in his waist, hugging him. He couldn't do anything so he decided to eat the ham sandwich Jeno bought for him, and that made them look like a couple, a sappy one.

"Hyuck, don't pressure Nana, he's still in shock, because our Jeno here just admitted that their secret relationship, the famous flirt Lee Jeno is finally in a relationship" Mark grinned as he yelled the last part for the whole school to know since Jeno is a pretty well known for him being really flirty but he never got into any relationships, but this time it's be different.

As Mark said the last part, many whispers and snickers were heard near them some are even looking at Jarmin with envy in their eyes.

"Hey! I'm not a flirt! I'm not a flirty person, I'm just a sociable one" Jeno corrected as he placed his chin on Jaemin's head.

"Oh yes you are" Mark retorted in a teasing manner.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not!"

And the other three just watch as Mark and Jeno bicker again and they show no sign of stopping. But Jaemin decided that he should stop them before it turns into something serious.

Jeno was surprised on what's happening, suddenly Jaemin's lips was on his own, making him stop retorting on what Mark just said. He slowly closed his eyes, savoring the moment he always want to have with the younger.

"Hey! Don't you dare make out in here or else I'll seperate the two of you forever" Donghyuck warned before laughing like a little demon he is.

Jaemin broke kiss almost immediately and he turned very red as he realized what he just did. Jeno slowly embraced the younger into his chest so that the others won't be able to see Jaemin's cute face when he is embarrassed.

"Awe~ our Nana is being shy~" Donghyuck cooed before munching his burger.

"Hey you guys, you should stop embarrassing Jaemin infront of his boyfriend" Renjun grinned at his statement as he saw Jaemin's ears turn red.

"Stop teasing my Nana or else he'll snap your heads offf" Jeno threatened as he spoon Jaemin into his chest, the younger could only nod in agreement at his boyfriend's statement.

"You can turn around now" Jeno whispered softly in Jaemin's ear, even though the younger hated it when people talk to him with a soft voice as if he'll break any moment.

Jaemin slowly turn around to eat his food and to face his mean friends but as soon as he did, the bell rang again, and the speakers inside the cafeteria started to emit the principal's voice, telling them to go back to their respective classrooms.

The group started to head towards their first destination, The First section's room to drop Renjun, Mark and Jeno. After dropping the three, Donghyuck and Jaemin proceeded to their classroom.

As Jeno reached his seat his phone buzzed, he immediately looked at it since he knew that Jaemin would send him messages that will make his day great. He himself wasn't sure what he just did, saying that Jaemin was his boyfriend even though he didn't even ask him to be, he's not sure where he got the surge of confidence to tell to his friends who told the whole school about it.

"So it's true huh?" Mark asked out of nowhere as he popped into the empty seat beside Renjun and Jeno.

Jeno sighed and stared at Mark for a few seconds, but before he could even answer, Renjun beat it to him.

"So~ he's your boyfriend huh, he looks cute" Renjun said as he stare out of the window that overlook the beautiful surroundings of Seoul.

"Don't you dare" Jeno threatened as he finish his drink.

"Don't worry, I won't steal your boyfriend, I just said he's cute" Renjun replied defensively and even more faster for a normal answer.

"Don't be too defensive Injunnie, you're making it sound like you want to" Jeno whispered in teasing manner as their teacher entered the room.

As soon as the teacher dropped her things, she started lecturing them about pythagorean theorem and the whole class went silent and some are taking notes, no one even dared to try and make a single noise because all of them are scared.

But for Jeno, it's different, even though he listens and took down notes, he still couldn't get what their teacher is teaching, and it's very unsual for him. Even if he try and read his notes, in his eyes the words on his notebook formed Jaemin's name over and over again as he try to focus. Even in his mind, his mind always shouts Jaemin's name and it's making him more excited about lunch since it's no more than 3 more minutes before the bell rang again for lunch.

The bell rang in no time and Jeno almost sprung out of his seat just to go to a certain brown haired male's room. But Mark said he should take his time on going there since they told them to wait.

"Injunnie~ Do you want to come join us for lunch?" Jeno asked before smiling his infamous smile that makes his eyes crinkle into cresents.

Renjun's heart skipped a beat as he heard his nickname come out of Jeno's mouth sweetly and he didn't know why it did.

"Nah, I think I'll pass for today" Renjun replied and he saw the disappointment that's etched on Jeno's handsome features. "Maybe tomorrow I'll join you guys"

'I just didn't want to be a third wheel"

"Alrighty then! See you later!" Jeno waved as Mark pulled him out of their room and onto Jaemin's, which is was really really short walk since they only have to go down the stairs since the younger and Donghyuck's room is only below theirs.

"What took you guys so long? We thought you ditched us!" Donghyuck yelled as he dramatically raised his hands.

Jaemin walked towards Jeno and hugging him softtly without saying any word, but Jeno knows that the younger is just being clingy so he returned the hug as softly as he recieved.

"Stop being so sappy and give us the money so that we could buy the food already. You guys go ahead in the roof top we'll jst go there after we buy some food" Mark said before grabbing the money that Jeno is giving him, as soon as the money is in his hands, he dragged Donghyuck with him to the cafeteria leaving the couple to themselves.

As soon as Mark and Donghyuck left, Jeno held Jaemin's hand before walking towards the rooftop. The walk was quiet, simply because a lot of student glanced at them as they passed by.

As they arrived at the rooftop, Jeno sat down with his back at the railings . Jaemin hesitated on whether he should sit beside Jeno or in Jeno's lap, but he decided that the latter would do. As he found a comfortable place in Jeno's lap, Jaemin placed his head in the crook of Jeno's neck and they just sat there for a few minutes until Jeno decided to break the silence.

"You're being clingy today" Jeno stated even though it's pretty obvious.

"Yeah, but I didn't know why though" The younger replied before placing smale kisses on Jeno's neck. "Nono, why did you told them that we're together even though we're not?"

"It's because I love you silly and I want to be on your side every single day and I just want your kiss so badly right now" Jeno didn't want his sentence to sound like he's needy, but he wasn't sure if it come out like that because Jaemin lifts his head up to look at him with a smile on his face.

"You sounded so needy Nono" Jaemin placed a kiss on Jeno's lips, but as he heard the latter's whine of protest he began kissing him passionately and Jeno responded to it gladly.

They continue to kiss for a few more minutes, occasionally breathing through their nose, but little did they know that there's an intruder watching them.

"OH MY GOSH! MY VIRGIN EYES!" The stranger with blue hair yelled, and his yell startled the two, making Jaemin break the kiss and hide into Jeno's chest because they're caught making out on the rooftop by someone.

"OH MY GOD JISUNG WHAT THE HECK? Why didn't you knock?" Jeno almost yelled, his face becoming redder and redder by the minute because he was caught shamelessly making out at their school's rooftop which is strictly prohibited.

"Awe~ hyung is being shy~ anyways, is he the one everyone making a fuss about?" Jisung asked as he proceeded to sit beside the couple.

"So that already reached you huh? Well you got it right, he is indeed my boyfriend" Jeno confirmed, making his brother's mouth drop open.

Jisung almost choked himself to death when he heard his brother, he's not even sure if he heard him correctly. After a few seconds he already regained his composure. "REALLY?!" Jisung almost yelled, he was really shocked since it's the first time he found his brother making out with someone he confirmed to be his boyfriend.

Jeno could only nod in response, and silence fell upon them when no one dared to speak, they just sat there comfortably in silence.

Before anyone could speak again, the door burst open, revealing Donghyuck and Mark's exhausted face, and anyone could guess that they run from the cafeteria to the rooftop which is in four floors from the cafeteria.

"Did you guys heard it?!" Donghyuck waited for their response and all he got a shook of heads in return. "The school cancelled the afternoon classes since they have an urgent meeting about who knows what."

"Where did you hear that?" Jeno raised a brow suspiciously at them, it's the first time he heard that the teachers cancelled the classes for a meeting.

"We heard it in the cafeteria's spearkers" Mark stated before sitting beside Jeno and Jaemin. "Do you guys have plans this afternoon?"

"Hey Nana" Jeno whispered softly in Jaemin's ear then gently shaking him to wake him up, but Jeno didn't know when did the younger fell asleep though.

Jaemin slowly lift his head up to look at Jeno with his eyebrow raised, but then he realized that he's sitting in Jeno's lap while his friends are surrrounding them.

"Do we have any plans this afternoon?" Jeno asked softly and he only got a silent 'nothing' as a response, but that's enough for him. "We're in, on whatever your plan is."

"How about you Jisung? Are you in to this?" Mark asked the youngest, even though he knew that Jisung have no choice but to agree anyway.

Jisung sighed in defeat before nodding, he knew that if Jeno comes he'll have to come too since he didn't want to be left alone at their house, specially when his Jaehyun hyung is there.

"Well if you guys are in to this, then Donghyuck, will you please tell them" Mark turned to look at his boyfriend, who is also looking back at him as if saying 'why don't you just tell them.'

"Fine, Me and Mark are planning to go to the amusement park later and we just want you guys to tag along with us, and it's going to be Jeno and Jaemin's actual first date" Donghyuck stated, Jaemin almost jump out of his seat as he heard his bestfriend said the last part.

"Sounds fun, right Nana?" Jeno pecked on Jaemin's lips, leaving the younger shocked at the sudden show of affection.

"Yeah, sounds fun for me too" Jaemin nodded, already recovered from his initial shock, if he doesn't get used to this already, then he will always feel giddy whenever the older kiss him.

"Let's eat then! Remember we have plans this afternoon don't you guys forget" Donghyuck gave Jeno and Jaemin theirs foods before digging in into his own food, not that he's hungry, he just wanted to go home already that's why he's eating as fast as he can.

"Hyuck, slow down will you, no one will steal your Oh so favorite food" Mark lectured the younger male, hitting him lightly in the back of his head, and with this, the group started to laugh at them.

As their laughter died down, Donghyuck finally finished his food. Mark and the others started to eat in silence and watching them makes Donghyuck hungry again so he stood up and looked at the view on the school grounds.

Once that they are finished, they went back to their respective classrooms to pick up the things that they left, so they went on seperate ways. As soon as Mark and Jeno arrived at their room, it's almost deserted except for their class president, probably waiting for them to pick up their things.

After picking up their things, their group meets at the gates of their school before going to he direction of their houses. Donghyuck and Mark went home together, and they left the three no choice but to go home together, and with this Jisung felt like he was about to ruin their moment together so he just kept quiet the whole time they were walking.

For Jeno and Jaemin, it was one of their happy moments together, they even went to an ice cream parlour to buy some ice cream for the three of them and Jeno insisted that he pay for all of it. Just as they walk out of the parlour, the couple walked hand-in-hand silently.

"Jaemin" Jeno started, he waited or the others reply before continuing.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if we hang out in my house for a while, before going to the amusement park" Jeno said as he spare the younger male a glance to see if it's okay.

"It's okay for me but, is it okay for your mom and dad?" Jaemin started to swing their hands back and forth in a childish manner and Jeno found it cute, so cute that he had an urge to pinch the pretty boy's cheeks.

Jeno pinched Jaemin's cheeks, and it took him a few seconds to realize what he just did, he just pinched the latter absentmindedly. Jaemin just smiled sweetly at Jeno making the older male blush a bit.

"To answer your question earlier, Mom and Dad are rarely home so it's okay for us to hang out there, you could even sleep over if you want, they won't mind it anyway" Jeno stated and Jisung couldn't help but nod at his hyung's statemen, and luckily the two noticed it.

"REALLY?!?!" Jaemin's eyes widened at the information given, but he knows that there's an underlying meaning why Jeno said he could even sleep over, probably the latter just wants him to sleep over but was too embarrassed to say it out loud, but he got the message anyway.

"Really" The older male repeated.

"OH MY GOSH LET'S GO THEN! Walk faster, I want to see your mansion" Jaemin held Jeno's hands before walking briskly to where Jeno's house is, and this makes Jisung fasten his pace too.

Jeno was surprised at the sudden bold movement the younger just made, and he couldn't help but blush because of the unusual skinship Jaemin initiated, now he knows what the younger feels when he made a sudden unexpected move.

The walk they had was silent, until they got to Jeno's house er mansion and Jaemin could't help but feel small in front of the house's gigantic gates, he's definitely sure that it's about 10 feet tall and he couldn't help but feel small even though they're just outside of the gates what more if they enter it already, he held the older male's hand tightly. Jeno looked at him with a reassuring smile on his face.

Jisung slowly opened the gates for them to enter inside since he can't stand the couple being lovey dovey and all. Jeno followed his younger brother as the boy enter, he even have to drag Jaemin with him since the latter was too scared to enter.

Jaemin's mouth formed into an 'o' shape as they took a walk into the house's front garden and Jeno was being tempted to taste that wet warm lips of Jaemin. As they come near the porch of the house, Jaemin couldn't even speak , it was more than what he expected it to be. The whole house is the same size as their whole school but the house was even more luxurious than their school.

Jeno stared at the younger boy that is standing in front of him, Jaemin was scanning the surroundings with his lips parted. Jeno can't resist the temptation anymore, so he slowly hold the younger's chin, making Jaemin look at him, he slowly closed the gap between them and he started to make a slow rhytym when Jaemin kissed him back and they just enjoyed the moment they were having, completely forgeting that they were in front of Jeno's mansion.

When Jeno released the younger they're bothe red already, even reddder than a tomato. But they suddenly stood still as realization hit them fast like a train, they just kissed er almost made out in front of Jeno's house, and was almost caught, scratch that, they were caught.

"JENO! A voice screamed behind them. "How many times do I have to tell you that try not to do something inappropriate in public."

"H-Hyung! How long have you been standing there?" Jeno's face become even redder, he didn't want anyone to caught them, much less being caught by his Jaehyun hyung, his hyung would just tease him when Jaemin was out of earshot.

"Long enough to see how you kissed er made out with this boy IN FRONT OF OUR HOUSE! You're lucky it's just me, if Mom or Dad caught you they would probably ground you for a year or worst!" Jaehyun said as he released Jisung's eyes from being protected from such a sight.

"Hyung~ Mom and Dad would probably understand me, by the way, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Na Jaemin" Jeno stated proudly and Jaehyun's jaw dropped open as he heard his brother, he wasn't even sure if he heard him right, boyfriend and Jeno doesn't go right for a sentence, but adding Na Jaemin to it makes it even worse.

Jaehyun can't believe that the boy in front of him is Na Jaemin, the pretty boy from the high school department of their school. There's a lot of rumors about the said boy, but the boy probably didn't know any of it since the rumors only float around the college department since the rumor always include the students from the high school department.

Jeno nudged Jaemin forward to properly introduce himslef to Jaehyun, who is staring at him with an examining eyes. He looked down for a while since he's shy around new people, specially the ones that's older than him.

"H-Hello H-H-Hyung, My name's Na Jaemin, and I'm your brother's current boyfriend, it's nice to meet you!" Jaemin stuttered, he manage to look at Jaehyun's eyes and their gazes lock and he was pretty intimidated on how the elder looked at him, it even got him trembling.

"Hyung! You're scaring him!" Jeno exclaimed before snaking his hands into the younger's waist protectively, and the latter relaxed immediately at the feeling of Jeno's body behind his.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes at his brother and sighed, "Come inside, please make yourself at home Jaemin, welcome to the family." He winked at the said boy before running off to the living room, leaving the couple outside since he need to catch up on the drama he's currently watching.

"Let's go to my room" Jeno dragged the younger boy slowly towards his room, and as they walk in the halls of the house, he couldn't help but feel amused at Jaemin's cute awed face. But as they come near the door they fasten theire pace out of excitement.

Jaemin slowly opened the large two wooden doors that has golden 'J E N O' engraved into it, as he opened the door he can't believe what he's seeing is actually true, Jeno's room is basically the definition of dream room to everyone at their age.

King size bed, tall book shelf, a really large wardrobe, 64 inches television, Playstation, and many more occupied the vast space of Jeno's room and Jaemin can't believe he's seeing such a luxurious sight in front of him. He even dive into Jeno's helluva large bed without a second thought, and he wasn't surprised on how comfy it was. He slowly closed his eyes to enjoy the comfy bed beneath him.

"Nana~ Don't sleep" Jeno whined cutely before he too dive into his bed, intetionally diving into Jaemin too but he made sure that the impact wasn't enough to break the younger boy's bones.

"UGH! JENO! GET OFF ME! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SO HEAVY!" Jaemin tried to push Jeno off him but the latter didn't let him to do so, Jeo tried to add more pressure until their faces are just a few centimeters away from each other.

"No! Not until you open your eyes" Jeno whispered sexily in Jaemin's ear which made the younger's eyes to burst open.

Jeno took the chance to kiss Jaemin on the lips, making the latter gasp, and Jeno pushed his tongue inside the younger's mouth, and Jaemin didn't even complain or do anything but he slowly closed his eyes and let the older to explore his mouth. Jeno slid his hands into Jaemin's waist before lifting him up and switching their position without even breaking their rhytym or the kiss. Jaemin held on Jeno's neck, deepening the kiss, he had to admit that he want"ied more, the kiss is like a drug to him, everytime they kiss he kept on wanting for more, but he's not only addicted to the kiss but Jeno's lips and Jeno himself too.

After a few minutes of making out, Jaemin broke the kiss because of the lack of air, both of them look flustered , theire faces are even redder than usual, and their breaths came out raggedly because of what they just did.

"Jeno" Jaemin started, he was still catching his breath. His forehead is already drenched with sweat making his fringe stick into his forehead, not just that, but his whole body is sweaty making his uniform drenched with sweat even though there's an air conditioning in the room.

"Hmm?" Jeno raised a brow at the younger, he stared at Jaemin for a bit, admiring his cute features.

"I love you~" The younger blurted and Jeno was caught off guard but smiled anyway before replying.

"I love you too Nana~ But as much as I love to cuddle with you like this we can't. Not before we change clothes" Jeno stated, he knew that after their make out session Jaemin would be clingy again, but since he doesn't want to get both of them sick, he pulled Jaemin up and dragged him towards his big wardrobe.

Jeno opened the door of the wardrobe before pulling Jaemin with him inside the vast space that was filled with clothes, his clothes.

"Strip off your clothes, Nana" The older male commanded softly as he pulled out a sweater out of the shelf.

"W-What? B-But Jeno-"

"Do you want to get sick?" Jeno asked and Jaemin could shook his head in return.

Jaemin sighed, but he complied anyway, he knew that he couldn't argue with Jeno. He immediatelytook his vest off, then he unbuttoned the polo he is wearing, then discarded the tank top he's wearing, leaving is upper body bare for anyone who could see. He slowly discarded the pants he's wearing , leaving him only in boxers.

"I swear if you do anything stupid Lee Jeno, I'll scream for help" Jaemin blushed then tried to cover his body with his hands as he felt Jeno's piercing gaze scan him from head to toe.

"As much as I want to do what you're thinking Nana, I won't do it, not now, we're still young for that kind of thing" Jeno walked towards Jaemin with the sweater still on his hands. He had to admit, the younger's body is beautiful, lean abs, milky skin, he can already imagine how many hickeys he can put in that body- wait what?- Jeno shook away the dirty thoughts that tried to get into his mind.

As he comes near Jeamin, he gave the sweater to the younger for him to wear at the moment. While Jaemin is busy examining the sweater, Jeno stripped himself from his clothes too, leaving him in boxers.

After Jaemin put on the sweater, he turned to look at Jeno, and well, let's say he made a mistake for looking. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he saw the olders body, six pack abs, sculpted chest, big biceps, defined v line, and lastly his miky white skin, he can imagine the feeling of that body holding him as screa- no no no no NO! Don't think of him that way! You're too young darn it!- He shook his head then pushed the thoughts aside. 'But he's too sinful~' a small voice in the back of his mind said.

"Like what you're seeing Nana?" Jeno asked the younger as he caught him staring at his muscular body. The younger looked away immediately to hide his blushing face, he could only chuckle at Jaemin's cuteness. he shook his head while laughing at the younger's misery as he proceed to look for a loose shirt. His hands found what he is looking for and he wear it immediately without a second thought.

Jeno pulled the blushing Jaemin out of the wardrobe andtowards the bed where they could cuddle all day long. As Jeno lay his body into the bed, he pulled Jaemin to sit on his lap, making the boy blush harder.

Jaemin yawned and comfortably lay his body down into Jeno's body which wasn't weird at all, considering his lithe frame and Jeno's muscular physique, he wrapped his hands in Jeno's neck, while Jeno wrapped his hands into Jaemin's waist.

"I love you Nana" Jeno placed a kiss in the younger's forehead.

"I love you too Nono" The younger returned the kiss in Jeno's lips.

And with that they both drifted into sleep, but neither of them knew that Jeno;s little brother, Jisung, was there the whole time, the blue haired boy could only shook his head.

"Unbelievable" Jisung said before walking out of the room to give the couple some privacy they need. He himself couln't believe at his brother's sudden change of attitude since Jaemin came to his life.


	2. Unofficial First Dates

The afternoon is really quiet, but that is only in Jeno's room, since both Jeno and his boyfriend are asleep. Neither of them knew what's happening on the living room.

Mark, Donghyuck, and a boy with a purple hair arrived at Jeno's house at exactly 4 in the afternoon, they were greeted by Jisung in the front door. The blue haired male was shocked when he saw someone he didn't know, he knew that it was supposed to be him, Mark, Donghyuck, and the two love birds. But he shrugged it off and let them come in, in their mansion.

"Hello! My name's Jisung! What's yours?" Jisung cheerfully offered his hand to the purple haired boy in front of hi. He didn't know what he just did, he himself knew that he was not the one to introduce first and that's because he was pretty famous, but now this boy in front of him changed him so suddenly, being around this purple haired boy makes him feel cheerful and giddy but he didn't know when he feels such things when he's around this stranger.

"My names Chenle! It's nice meeting you Jisung!" Chenle took Jisung's hand then shook it, and as their hands touched they can feel tingling sensation travel through their hands. The purple haired boy grinned widely, probably excited to get to know the younger male.

"Umm, I hate to ruin your moment together but Jisung, could you please take us to where your hyung and Jaemin is" Mark smiled sweetly at the two younger male in front of him and the two grinned sheepishly at him before releasing their hold at each others hands.

"Oh- Okay but don't you guys want to eat snacks before going to them?" Jisung let the visitors go in first before going in too, he took them upstairs where Jeno's room is, and he couldn't help but chuckle at their awed faces, specially Chenle's face, the boy's eyes even sparkled as he scan the grand halls of the house.

"We can eat later, let's go to them first“ Donghyuck said, not even taking his eyes off the luxurious surroundings, but when he saw the wooden double doors that has 'JENO' engraved into it, he ran towards the door, not even waiting for the others to catch up.

Without even knocking, Donghyuck opened the doors forcefully, and the door knobs hit the wall with a considerably loud thud, causing the people inside to wake up.

"Jae- OH MY GOD!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NANA?!?!?!" Donghyuck yelled exaggeratedly, making the others run inside too. He couldn't believe on what he is seeing, Jeno is under Jaemin, both of them are out of their uniform, and is already wearing casual clothes, and as far as Donghyuck knew, Jaemin doesn't have any sweaters, so he thought Jeno probably let him borrow it.

The two suddenly jolted from sleep, slowly opening their eyes, they saw that their friends are already there, probably picking them up already. Jaemin quickly pushed himself off Jeno as he heard his best friend's scream.

"You shouldn't scream like that when waking up sleeping people, Hyuck" The brunette lectured, good thing Jeno have muscular body, if not, he probably broke the bones of the older when he pushed himself off.

"What's going on?" Jeno yawned, eyes still closed as he sit upright only to fall into Jaemin's shoulder with his half awake state. All of them laughed at Jeno's cute face, they were all happy for Jeno, the guy changed for good when he met Jaemin not too long ago. "Nana~ stop laughing and tell me what's going on~"

"Well Jeno, Hyuck here is angry when he saw us cuddling, and I can tell that he's just jealous 'cause Mark hyung doesn't want to cuddle with him because he's so loud mouthed" Jaemin laughed making everyone laugh too, well except Donghyuck who's looking at him with disbelief written on his face.

"Oh come on Na Jaemin, don't be too cocky just because Lee Jeno here is head over heels on you, I didn't even know what he saw in you, you who doesn't know what cotton candy is! you even called it sweet cloud" Donghyuck retorted and everyone laughed, but Jaemin only looked at Jeno with a 'betrayal' look plastered in his face making the older laugh even more at Jaemin's adorable face.

As their laughter died down, Jeno lifted the brunette up in a bridal style, making the younger squirm in his hands in an attempt to be put down, but Jeno is strong, he paid him no heed and just held him tightly, Mark, Donghyuck, and the two boys could only watch in amusement as the two fool around.

"Let's go eat snacks downstairs" Jeno said as they got off the bed, the others could only nod and follow the two downstairs.

"Jeno~ put me down, I need to change into my uniform" Jaemin whined, making Jeno look at him in the eyes, and he felt like he's going to melt in the others arms.

"No need to change your clothes, you look cute when you wear my clothes" Jeno winked, causing Jaemin's face to become red. He chuckled at the youngers cuteness, and they only stared at each other for a few moments.

"Ahem, not to break you moment but, we need to get going" Donghyuck said as the couple broke their stares and started to head downstairs. Donghyuck followed them through the halls to go to the dining room where the food is served.

The walk was pretty short and quiet, only the television from the living room and their footsteps could be heard. Neither of them decided to speak, but as they walk down the stairs, their friends' laughter from the dining room could be heard from there so they decided to fasten their pace, and as they open the door, they were greeted by their friends, who were eating a cake, a black-forest cake.

Jeno put Jaemin down on a chair beside Mark before running off to the bedroom to change his clothes. All of them looked at Jaemin with a smile on their faces, but only then that he realize that Chenle is there.

"Oh hey Chenle, what brought you here?" Jaemin asked and the others, except Chenle, looked at him with a confused look then looking at Chenle , who only shrugged at them. Then it clicked in his mind, they're probably confused where and how he met the purple haired boy, and this made him chuckle.

"Wait, so you guys knew each other?" Mark inquired, and the two nodded. "How'd you guys met without us knowing?" He suddenly become curious on how the two met when he saw a panic look in the purple haired boy's eyes . It's probably an embarrassing story on how they met.

"Well I just met Chenle yesterday" Jaemin looked at the younger for reassurance, but he could only see panic in his eyes. He sighed, "When this chinese guy from college department gave me a pie and a 50 dollars, he said that I should throw the pie on someone with a purple hair. Then, I saw Chenle running towards me and I panicked when I saw his purple hair so I threw the pie at him when he got near me and it hit his face but luckily, it's already time to go home. Only Jeno and I knew about what happened to Chenle since he's with me when I did that."

"It's actually my brother who gave Jaeminie-hyung the pie" Chenle sighed, his face was already red from embarrassment. "But never mind about that! Hurry up and let's go to the amusement park!"

And all of them laughed at Chenle's sudden change of behavior, a few seconds he was embarrassed, then after, he looks so cheerful like he wasn't fazed at his embarrassing story. Jisung found the purple haired boy adorable and cute, it was like he was being attracted to the boy without a certain reason.

Jeno could hear the laughter of his friends' from the dining room, he's already done changing clothes and also showering and he was now heading down the stairs. He just hoped that his friends are done eating, he didn't want tot watch them eat 'cause he'll just feel hungry . 'Well I could just eat my Jaemin.' He licked his lips at the thought, but then he shook his head, he's just hungry, he cursed under his breath for thinking of such things.

"Jeno, are you alright?" His Jaehyun-hyung asked worriedly, he probably saw him shaking his head them cursing. "Are you being crazy or something? Did Jaemin do something wrong to you?" He could only look at his brother weirdly, as if telling him 'what the heck are you talking about.'

"I'm alright hyung, I guess I'm just hungry, that's all" Jeno proceeded to the dining room where Jaemin and his friends are. And as he open the door, the sight doesn't surprise him at all, his friends are still eating cake, but now on different flavor, he could easily tell that it's chocolate flavor, triple chocolate to be exact. He can easily tell that with one look at Jaemin's ear, and it's surprisingly red, 'cause every time the younger eat or consume any chocolate his ears would turn red and he would be tipsy like he drunk some hardcore alcoholic beverage.

"Nana~ why are you eating chocolate? You know that's bad for you right?" Jeno walked towards Jaemin's seat, then ate the remaining chocolate cake in the younger's plate and the latter could only stare at him in disbelief.

"How dare you eat my cake Lee Jeno, I know that you're my boyfriend and all, but you couldn't just eat my cake like that! It's my favorite~" Jaemin pouted, making the older male chuckle at his cute behavior, even though Jeno knows that Jaemin shouldn't be eating any chocolates, he like seeing the younger in this state.

"Umm, let's get going before you forgot about that we have to go to the amusement park. Mark-hyung, could you please get a shorts and some shoes in my room? We can't go to Nana's house when he's like this, his mom would not let him get out when he's on this state so that's why we can't go there" Jeno stated and all of them nodded, Mark immediately run towards Jeno's room to get what his bestfriend told him to get.

And they sat there in silence as they wait for Mark's return. They didn't know what to say so the only thing that could be heard in the room is Chenle and Jisung's eating sound, munching off the remaining two slices of the cake. They both looked at each other when that felt their friends' gazes are fixated on them, how come they just noticed their stares, probably because they're too focused on eating the cake.

"I'm back!" Mark yelled as he pushed the door wide open, revealing his exhausted face and Donghyuck couldn't help but be mesmerized at how gorgeous his boyfriend is. Mark turned to face his boyfriend then grinned sheepishly at him makin the other blush then and there, after making sure that his boyfriend is a blushing mess, he gave Jeno what he asked, a shorts and a pair of shoes.

"Hi back!" Jisung yelled, Mark rolled his eyes at the youngers attempt to joke, Chenle was trying hard to hold back his laughter, his face was really red from trying to hide it.

Jeno chuckled internally at Jisung and at his bestfriend's fashion sense, he looked at what Mark gave him and it's his ripped shorts and nike air force 1, which he think suits Jaemin well enough. He gave the items to the younger and Jaemin only stared at him, eyebrows raised. 

"Wear this" Jeno chuckled a bit when he saw Jaemin's mouth formed an 'o' before blushing from embarrassment. The younger looked away then snatched the items from Jeno's hands. Jisung could only watch between the two, hoping that hell find someone like that, then he decided to look at Chenle. When he turned his head, the purple haired boy was already looking at him and their gazes locked before turning away from each other, blushing.

After Jaemin was done wearing the shorts and the shoes , they went out of the dining room to head out to the garage, where Mark's car is. They could hear Jaehyun bidding them goodbye from the living room as they got out of the door, Mark told them to wait for him before running towards the garage to fetch his car, It doesn't surprise them when Mark comes back a few seconds later, now with his car.

"Are we going to fit in there?" Jeno asked nicely, trying not to get on Mark's bad side, he knew that the other boy is sensitive when they discussed about his car. All eyes turned to look at Jeno, looking at him as if he said something in an alien language.

"Of course! That's why I brought a six seater car" Mark proudly replied as he unlocked the door in the back. "Now get your lazy asses in!"

And they did what Mark told them, Chenle and Donghyuck seated in the front while Jaemin, Jeno and Jisung seated in the back, after making sure that everyone's inside, Mark drove towards the amusement gate and the guard opened it for them, then bid them goodbye as they passed through the gate.

The ride was pretty much silent, Jaemin would occationally ramble about the rides that he wanted to ride and how he want to buy a pickachu stuffed toy but he realized that he left his money in his bag, he face palmed before muttering how stupid he was under his breath and Jeno chuckled at him.

"Did you guys brought some money with you?" Mark asked, not even looking at his friends. His dad told him to never look away from the road if he still wanted to live, his dad thought him how to drive different cars from manual to automatic. He really wanted to learn how to drive since he was five years old and his dad only thought hi when he was 8, the first car that he drove is his dad's race car, a Maserati GranTurismo Sport.

"Of Course!" Jeno replied enthusiastically, and all eyes turned to look at him, making him feel embarrassed for being excited to go to the amusement park. He cleared his throat, "I mean, of course. I only brought a few though 'cause I thought that you'll be paying for our entrance.

"Of course we'll pay for your entrance, that's why we brought you guys with us, but Jeno, how much did you brought?" Donghyuck raised a brow at Jeno, and the slightly older male tensed from his intimidating look.

"5,000 dollars?" Jeno answered in a matter-of-fact, and Donghyuck chocked on his own saliva as he heard Jeno's answer.

"What?! Who on earth would bring that much money at an amusement park?!" Donghyuck exclaimed, "We all knew that you're pretty damn rich Lee Jeno but, it's not right to bring that much money at amusement park!"

"Well I have plans for today too you know" Jeno replied cheerfully, making his brother look at him with a smirk on his face. If anyone knows him well, it's Jisung, so when he heard his hyung's reason, he immediately turned to look at him with a smirk on his face.

Donghyuck was about to say something but Mark beat it to him. "We're here kids so get your lazy asses off my car" Mark said, making Donghyuck look at him with a pout on the latter's face and this made him chuckle at his boyfriend's cuteness, he chuckled a bit before hopping out of the car.

By the time all of them are out of the car, Mark was nowhere to be seen so they decided to go to the ticket store near the entrance of the amusement park, and as they got closer to the entrance their mouths formed an 'o' as they saw how beautiful it is even from the outside, what more of they got inside.

"Hey, close your mouths. I know it's pretty and all but we're not here to just enjoy the view, we're here to have fun" Mark said as he popped in front of them, they quickly closed their mouths like the eldest told them to do so and they began scanning their surroundings with their eyes.

Mark led them to the amusement park's entrance, a gigantic gate the has 'Winter Wonderland' written calligraphy style. Then after they passed through the gate their eyes became sparkly as they saw that the place is in shades of blue, mostly light blue and the park was awfully packed and large even though it's new.

"So, where do you guys want to start?" Mark watched them scan the place with their sparkling eyes and when he saw where Jeno is looking at, he thought that it's a good thing to start there. He cleared his throat, earning everyone's attention, "How about we start there?"

Chenle almost run out of the amusement park when he saw where Mark is pointing, there's no way he's going to ride that thing, but how would he get out of it. He doesn't want his friends to know that he's afraid of heights. He scan his friends to look for some sort of protest but everyone was pretty fine about it, if there's someone who's afraid of heights other than him, well he could say that Jaemin's afraid too since he's holding Jeno's hand tightly.

When no one tried to protest, the group went towards their destination, the ride called snow drop. By the time they got there, people were starting to board the ride, the line was pretty long though, but since the ride was big enough for 192 people, they eventually got in too considering that they're 160th in the line. The ride is designed like a snow flake, poles of metal were sticking out from it's base, there are 8 poles sticking out, 4 of the poles have 2 poles sticking out of it's sides, one on the left and one on the right, the poles are in the northeast, northwest, southeast, and southwest. While the other 4 poles have 6 other poles sticking out of it's sides, 3 on each side, these poles are in the north, south, east, and west. All in all, there are 192 seats, 6 in each pole that sticks out from the 8 main poles, 3 on each sides.

They choose to seat in the northeast pole where there are only 12 seats available on that par, the 6 on the left were already occupied so they have no choice but to sit on the right side. Jeno, Jaemin, and Jisung chose to sit on the front seats, while Mark, Donghyuck, and Chenle were in the back side.

When the last ones took a seat, a horn rang from the entrance of the ride. The ride started to rotate on the right side slowly as it gets of the ground. When they are about 60 feet off the ground, Jaemin held Jeno's hand tightly as the rotation becomes faster and faster as they come closer to the top.

Chenle held tightly on the safety lock in their seats as the ride stops for a bit at the top, he tried to think about Jisung, how cute the blue haired boy is, how he'd like to ask the boy out, just to distract himself from thinking that they're 100 feet off the ground, but when the ride rotate to it's fastest he held Donghyuck's hand tightly but the older didn't mind anyway since he was busy screaming his lungs out.

Then suddenly the ride dropped at 50 feet, only screams can be heard then it pushed up another 40 feet then dropping into 50 feet below again then 40 feet above the ground, the ride then returned to 100 feet then blasting to 30 feet below the ground. Jaemin was screaming his lungs out while holding Jeno's hand tightly like his life depended on it. As the ride started to go up and down again while maintaining it's rotating speed. Then the ride blasted them down at 30 feet off the ground again, then it slowly descended to the ground while still maintaining it's rotating speed.

When the ride stopped at the ground, many of the people who rode it started to puke outside, good thing their friends were still intact. Jaemin was clinging to Jeno's arm, muttering incoherent words to Jeno saying he wants a chocolate ice cream after this.

The group went to exit the ride and started to find another fun ride to go to. But when Mark saw a lemonade stand, he pulled Donghyuck with him to buy some but their friends decided to follow them.

"6 lemonade please~" Donghyuck said without even looking at the seller, too busy finding some money on his wallet, but when he looked up he saw an oh too familiar face. He gasp, making the others look at them, "Renjun?! You work here?!"

"Well yes of course, but it's only a part time job though" Renjun replied nicely as he prepare some lemonade for his friends. When he was done preparing, he kindly returned Donghyuck's money back, earning him a weird look from the red head.

"Thanks Injunnie~ We'll see you later after your shift's over~" Jeno said as they walk away from the stall and towards the ride that caught Donghyuck's eyes. The ride wasn't far from their current position so it's just a few seconds walk until they reached a gigantic palace that has rails going around and inside it.

"Nana look! It's Elsa's palace! You said you wanted to go there right?" Jeno said with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face and Jaemin wanted to wipe that smirk off his boyfriend's beautiful face. Jeno knows how Jaemin wanted to avoid coaster rides but since Donghyuck wanted to try and ride the coaster that goes around and inside the 50 feet tall ice or glass palace.

"I change my mind" Jaemin clinged into Jeno's arm and all of them laughed at Jaemin.

"Let's go before I change my mind too" Chenle said as he tried to pull mark with him to the entrance.

There wasn't much people falling in line, the ride looked cool but no one dared to try this type of coaster that goes in and around of a palace, a 50 feet tall palace to be exact, but since Mark and his friends are dare devils they went into the back part of the line to try this new kind of coaster. To Mark's dismay, there's only one loop, the ride was only full of turns and up and downs, but either way it's a new experience for him.

There are only a few people in the line, and they were able to hop in the ride as the last people came out. The man that was guarding the ride makes sure that all of the safety locks are locked and after the man left to go to the control rom, the ride slowly moved on the rails. Not even half way through the ride, Jaemin is already holding Jeno's hand tightly like he usually did when he was scared.

After a few up and downs and turns, Jaemin shivered when he realize that they were about to turn upside down. Their screams and the sound of coaster is the only thing that could be heard as they turn upside down, the coaster started to go fast as they went down to gain some speed for the upcoming look in the upper most part of the palace.

Jisung couldn't even say that he didn't enjoy the ride because Chenle's hand is tightly grasping his own throughout the ride and he couldn't help but scream his lungs out every time their hands linked tightly.

Jaemin was already dizzy when they went out of t he ride, not just that, his throat also hurts from all the shouting and screaming. He never thought that his first experience in riding a roller coaster would be great, he expected it to be so much worse, but it's a good thing that he has Jeno on his side to keep his fears away, not to mention that they were holding hands throughout the ride.

Mark scanned the area for their next destination and when he found none he decided that looking at the amusement park's map is better than looking for something in the crowd. His eyes started to look for an interesting ride they should try and the one called bumper cars suddenly caught his eyes, making it glisten with sparkles.

Donghyuck turned to look at the map then looking at the certain ride his boyfriend is staring at, and it's the ride called bumper cars, they used to ride that thing when they are still best friends and innocent from each others feelings, they hardly ride that anymore due to their hectic schedule but it won't stop them now.

The red head male tried to get his boyfriend's attention by licking at the lobe of his ears making the older male look at him with a blushing face. He inhaled sharply, "Markiepoo~ Let's eat before riding it~ Just a snack, please~" He tried his best aegyo at his boyfriend and when he didn't receive any response, he tensed, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he shouldn't have done that but he relaxed when he heard his boyfriend's sigh of defeat, he back hugged the raven haired boy out of pure joy, Mark will probably buy him some french fries, his favorite.

Mark sighed in defeat, "Let's go to the snack bar before going to it." He faced his ever loud mouthed boyfriend behind him then looking at their other friends who're just watching them with amused eyes. He got out of his red head's grip just in time to see the other giggle, probably just excited about the idea of eating french fries.

Jisung cleared his throat, "Please tell me you're not talking about the bumper cars." He sighed, he knew that they eventually have to ride it since it's Jeno and Mark's favorite ride when they were little . Jeno loves cars but he love Jaemin more than some expensive race cars like Pagani Huayra, while Jisung is the complete opposite of his hyung, he really really hates cars because he was almost hit by one when he was still a toddler.

"Sorry, but it was indeed what he are talking about." Mark feels sorry for their youngest, the accident left Jisung traumatized. After the youngest was saved by Jaehyun who was hit by a car, Jisung never became enthusiastic whenever he saw a car, but he was slowly warming up in riding a car. It was a first for them when they saw Jisung rode a car, the blue haired male never shared anything to them but whenever Jeno rides a car, Jisung rides too.

"Come on, cheer up! Look at the brighter side of it~ You'll be riding a car with me, just the two of us." Jeno stated when he saw his little brother's crest fallen face, it's painful far him to see his lively little brother look so sad, it scared him that Jisung might ran away from them after the ride, so he just decided to go with his little brother and not with Jaemin, who looked like he was about to cry but purely shocked at the same time.

Jeno tried to fight the urge to hug his boyfriend and say sorry repeatedly, but when Chenle come near Jaemin, he felt the need to throw the purple haired boy away from his boyfriend, nobody dares to touch his precious little boyfriend, but Chenle didn't seems to notice the gloomy aura that Jeno is releasing, poor boy, not knowing that his innocent actions are taken in a wrong way. Jeno tried so hard to resist the temptation of throwing the smaller male away, he doesn't want anyone near Jaemin specially when the brunette is being seductive.

Jisung looked at his hyung then at Chenle and Jaemin then back at his hyung again, the older male seems to have zoned out since he was about to walk away from them even though they're already in the snack bar so eh walk towards his hyung to grab his hand and pull him back to reality.

"Ah sorry!" Jeno smiled sheepishly at Jisung who only shrugged it off, but a glare didn't escape his eyes. Then he realize that his brother is glaring at Chenle, the smaller boy seems to be enjoying with Jaemin, while Donghyuck and Mark ordered some food, then it hit him like a train, so hard he almost get out of balance, his brother, is jealous at Jaemin! Because the brunette seems to be enjoying the purple haired boy's company.

"Are you okay Jeno? You seems to be zoning out a bit." Jaemin said as he saw the blonde and Jisung come towards them. He was pretty oblivious that his handsome boyfriend is jealous and is releasing gloomy aura that seems to kill the happiness of others but not Jaemin's. But Jaemin felt it when his and Jeno's gazes met each other for a few seconds only to be broken by the blonde who turned to talk to Jisung.

Jaemin pouted, he was not sure why he did but he didn't know what to do anymore. Jeno was angry at him, but why? He didn't know what he did or what might have happened for the blonde to be acting this way. Then realization hit him like a train, it was Chenle's clinginess! Jeno was angry at him because he's allowing Chenle the younger to be so clingy at him. But why? . . . Oh yeah! They're together, he kind of forget since things were going relatively fast.

Mark came back to their friends, with foods in his and Donghyuck's hands, the red head seems to be in his own world while eating his fries. Mark could feel the tension between Jeno and Jaemin, and poor Chenle, he didn't know that he's the one causing the tension.

"Want some?" Mark offered some french fries to them and Jeno and Jaemin came to him to get some fries and when their hands brushed a bit, the two immediately reddened like some high school girls who touched their crush's hands for the first time. He couldn't help but chuckle at his friends misery so he let Jeno have it and it seems to ease out the tension between the two.

Jisung could also feel the tension between his Jeno hyung and Jaemin, he watch as they eat fries together, and it's not like their usual flirty actions anymore but it's more shy in nature. Jeno watch Jaemin eat the fries he got from the container as he eat his own and he could easily say that Jisung is watching them, he could easily feel the blue haired boy's eyes on them.

Jeno looked at Chenle for a bit, as if examining the kid's entire being, then he realized that he shouldn't be jealous of Chenle since the younger is definitely in love with Jisung, and he shook his head when he realize that he also scare Jaemin away because of his jealousy. He couldn't help himself anymore, he just hugged Jaemin as fast and as tight as he could so that the younger will remain in his arms no matter what happen.

Shocked was an understatement on what the brunette is feeling right now, it was far beyond that, his body seized to move as it melt on Jeno's arms, Jaemin never felt weak before, but when it comes with Jeno, things would turn 180 degrees. It was his first time to do different things from usual, he never imagined that his bookworm self would turn adventurous and this differences scared him, all of this is new to him.

"Ahem, I hate to ruin your moment but, are we still going to the bumper cars or we'll just sit and eat while watching you flirt with each other?" Donghyuck cleared his throat to get the couple's attention towards him and it worked, the two was now reddening, from neck to ears but they still remain in their positions.

Jeno and Jaemin stared at Donghyuck dumbfoundedly, but then, they realize that all of their friends are staring at them, Mark even took a photo of them hugging and they're sure that the older would tweet that later on. But that doesn't matter, as long as both of them are happy and their friends are happy on whatever they're doing, they're fine with it.

"I would like to chose the latter but I still want to ride the bumper cars." The brunette turned at Jeno and he was awestruck at the blonde's gorgeous features, he can't believe that an ethereal creature like Jeno would like some idiot creature like him. He guess that they're destined together since both of them have the same birthmark, but only a few people believe in destiny nowadays and he is one of that. Time seems to stop as both of them got lost in each others' gazes, it's like they have their own connection that no one but them sees.

"What are you waiting for Nana? Let's go." Jeno held Jaemin's hand then following their friends towards the bumper cars. Jeno could see how happy the brunette is and he always want to see that smile every sing day they're together.

"Are we lucky or it's just a coincidence that it's not pretty packed?" Mark asked as they saw how empty it was and by the looks of it, the last riders are about to go out so they rushed to the ride's entrance, it looks like they'll be riding all the carts since there are six carts and there are six of them too.

Jeno looked at Jisung, and the boy was busy fooling around with Chenle to notice that his hyung was looking at him. Jeno just shrugged it off, maybe Jisung wasn't that afraid anymore since he was smiling before they enter the ride.

When the buzzer rang, the riders got out of the ride and they immediately entered, fully occupying each and every cart in the ride. Each of them got their seat belts on so they're not going to be thrown off by the impact. Then the buzzer ran again and the cars moved automatically.

Jisung was startled when his cart began to move, he panicked because he don't know what to do but when his cart bumped with Chenle's, he began to loosen up when he saw Chenle's smile and he felt like he knew how to drive a cart.

When their session ended, all six of them were full of smiles, some are even laughing. They just discovered who be a future driver and who's not, no one could deny how fun it was specially when they bump at each other.

"So Jisung, did you have fun?" Chenle nudged the said male's shoulder, both of them are still laughing, but it slowly died down when their energy left them.

Jisung only stared at Chenle for a while, making the purple haired boy frown a bit but when he smiled, Chenle's eyes widened then he stared shouting 'success' repeatedly like a broken old radio.

"Where do we go next?" Mark asked, he doesn't have anymore ideas on where to go since they probably rode the best rides already, he looked at Donghyuck for an idea but the other just shrugged, then he looked at Jeno who's thinking thoughtfully.

"Why don't we go to the mall to eat something." Jisung suggested while look at his Jeno-hyung and the others shifted their gazes from Jisung to Jeno then back to Jisung again.

"Sure, I'm pretty hungry already~" Jaemin rubbed his belly to show how hungry he is. "Why don't we race for it and the last one to arrive at the entrance of the mall will be the one paying for whatever we eat!"

"Okay! In 3! 2! 1! GO!" Mark ran as well as the others, hoping tat they will not be the one paying for their meals.

After a few minutes, Mark arrived at the entrance of the mall, panting, and he saw that Jaemin was already there. He looked to his left and right to search for the others and when he saw no one is there aside from them, he fist pumped, but when he saw that Jaemin was trying to hold back his laughter, he raised a brow and the brunette shook his head.

Jaemin stood up and hold Mark's wrist before dragging him inside. Mark didn't know what's going on but he got a bad feeling about it and when the younger led him to a restaurant, he knew that he's the last one to arrive so he sighed, 'That's why Jaemin's smiling about.'

When they reach their table, Mark scanned all of them and saw that Jeno and Jisung aren't there yet so he hope that he wasn't the one whose going to pay for all the food served in their table because it's way too many and he's sure that it's pretty much expensive.

"They just bought something, they'll be back in a few minutes and congratulations! You'll be the one paying babe~" Donghyuck hugged Mark tightly then kissing the older's cheek making both of them blush. The red head led his boyfriend to sit beside him and Chenle.

While they're busy laughing at Mark's misery, Jeno and Jisung were busy buying gifts for Jaemin.

"Did you have a list of whatever stuffed toy we're going to buy?" Jeno stared at Jaemin below and he saw Mark have arrived and he couldn't help but chuckle at Mark, he knew Mark hated paying for everything.

"Of course, I even let Jaemin-hyung write it." Jisung proudly stated and he watch as his hyung's face contort from the fear of Jaemin knowing about his surprise.

"YOU WHAT?!" Jeno exclaimed as he raised his hands dramatically.

"Relax, I told him to write his favorite cartoon characters in a piece of paper and his favorites are not that hard to find anyway, so let's go to the first shop!" Jisung chuckled before giving a piece of paper to his hyung and the first one on the list is Stitch.

After a few long minutes, they completed whatever is on the list and it's really hard for them to carry so many stuffed toys and boxes of chocolates, all in all, they are holding 24 paper bags.

"Wait, let's check if we got it all." Jeno took out the piece of paper in his pocket then started reading it aloud.

"Stitch."

"Check."

"Sponge bob."

"Check."

"Bugs Bunny."

"Check."

"Lola Bunny."

"Check."

"Minions."

"Check. Check. Check."

"We bought three different minions right?" Jeno inquired.

"Yep, go on." Jisung replied.

"We bare bears."

"Check, Check, and Check."

"Marshall, Jayce, Skye, Tom and Jerry, Ginger, Tom, Angela, Hank, Ben, and boxes of chocolates." Jeno dictated so fast that it made Jisung snap.

"All check!!" Jisung yelled before laughing at his hyung's surprised face. "Come on lover boy, let's go to that boyfriend of yours."

"Are we still going to wait for them?" Chenle asked impatiently, his stomach suddenly growled making all of them laugh. Chenle pouted at them, specially at Jaemin who's rubbing his back and laughing at him.

"Don't be so mean to Chenle." A deep voice behind them said, making all of them look at the owner of the voice with a shocked face.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Mark asked, scanning the two new comer and he noticed that they're holding a lot of paper bags from shops that he knew so well and he could even guess that they're stuffed toys, but for who?

"Jeno! Is that all for me?!" Jaemin jumped out from his seat and went to hug Jeno, almost making the other drop the chocolates.

"Of course! It's all for you babe, my one and only. And because I love you I bought you some chocolates even though it's like alcohol for you." Jeno gave Jaemin the boxes of chocolate and the latter opened it immediately then placing it to their table.

"Um, where should I put this?" Jisung raised a handful of paper bags and Mark pointed at the empty table beside theirs.

"Let's eat!" Chenle yelled, causing all of them to stare at him before laughing wholeheartedly and even he laugh at himself. All of them feels so happy, this was supposed to be Jeno and Jaemin's first date but it seems unplanned so they just go with the flow.

After their laughter died down, they decided that it's time to eat so they sat there eating in a comfortable silence, only their eating noises could be heard. They easily consumed all of the foods in their table since they're really exhausted from today's activities.

"So delicious~"Jaemin cooed, making Donghyuck smirk because he's the one who ordered all of their food.

"Here's the bill Sir." The waiter gave Mark the bill and his eyes doubled the size, all of their food cost 2500 dollars! And he only brought 4,000 dollars with him, he even paid for their tickets in the amusement park which cost 1200 dollars. Without hesitation, Mark gave the waiter the right amount.

"It's getting late, we're leaving now~ Bye Jaemin, Jeno, and Jisung~" Donghyuck grinned at the three male before leaving the restaurant with Chenle and Mark following him.

"The driver's outside already, let's go." Jeno stood up to get the paper bags from the other table since Jisung was too tired to even hold many paper bags, good thing Jaemin told the driver to go inside so there's someone to help him carry their bags.

The driver came not a few minutes later to pick them up and help them with the paper bags, Jaemin was helping Jisung walk since he's really really tired to walk. When they entered the van, the three collapsed almost immediately next to each other and they immediately fell asleep from the exhausting things they did, the comfy chairs and the air condition helped as well, the driver would wake them up later on so it's okay for them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted in Valentine's Day but I'm too busy to do so I just posted it today hehe~ And I'll be updating a lot now, hopefully~ see you in the next chapter!


	3. Park walks and star gazings

"Jeno! Look at the stars! Aren't they pretty?" Jaemin was smiling from ear to ear, happiness wad clearly written all over his face and the moon light give it even more sparkle.

"Yeah, pretty." Jeno could only stare at his boyfriend in admiration, he was mesmerized on how pretty his boyfriend is. Honestly, he didn't even know how the beautiful creature in from of him became his boyfriend. He didn't even have any courage to properly ask the boy out and that's why he suddenly said that they were together even though they aren't.

Jaemin blushed at his boyfriend's statement, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, at first he thought Jeno was talking about the stars but when he looked at Jeno, the said male was already looking at him, he opened his mouth again to speak, "Jeno! Wake up!! It's lunch time already! Get your lazy ass up!!"

Jeno opened his eyes and welcomed by the sight of his boyfriend trying to get him up by pulling his hands, 'How come I didn't felt that at all?' He pulled his hand towards his body and Jaemin was also pulled along. The boy was shocked by the sudden pull but then he regain his composure.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Such a pretty boy~" Jeno cooed and and Jaemin stiffens on top of Jeno, he didn't know that his boyfriend has this side when woken up. "Do you want to get punished for disturbing my sleep?"

Jaemin was shocked beyond expectation, he didn't know if he did something wrong or Jeno always has this side. He just shook his head, he can't even speak because, first, he's on top of Jeno, and second, their faces are just inches apart, it's not that he's scared being near Jeno, but it's because the older was being weird.

"Just kidding, good morning, Nana~" Jeno grinned, making his eyes crinkle to crescents but it seems that his charm didn't work in Jaemin because as soon as the words 'just kidding' left his lips, Jaemin looks like he's ready to murder Jeno anytime now. And he raised his fist to punch the older but Jeno was quick, he stopped Jaemin's fist before it even reach his face.

Jaemin was caught off guard when Jeno lifts him up, and switched places with him, he didn't even know that Jeno was this strong, strong enough to even lift him up to even lift him without standing up. He thought Jeno would head butt him when the other raised his head, Jaemin closed his eyes and readied himself for the impact but nothing came. He opened his eyes but he's too late, Jeno was already close to his neck and as he fully opened his eyes Jeno was already sucking a part of his neck.

Jaemin was already squirming underneath Jeno, and it was enough for the older to stop and he stood up to lift Jaemin, the boy was sweaty from squirming for 5 minutes. The brunette was already panting, the hickey that Jeno gave was really exposed and it's not just one but three, and it was really obvious even from afar.

Jeno took Jaemin to see his work in the mirror, he was even grinning at Jaemin when he showed him the hickeys that he made and Jaemin wanted to cry, how on earth was he supposed to go home with that hickeys on his neck and he read an article about hickeys before, and it said that it takes weeks before disappearing.

"What the heck Lee Jeno? Tell me, are you a vampire or something? And please enlighten me on how am I suppose to go to school and go home with this?" Irritation was already evident in Jaemin's voice as he crossed his arms as he look at their reflection through the mirror, and he could see that Jeno was still smiling even though the older knew that he's already irritated. Jaemin sighed in defeat, he can't resist that eye smile even for a second, "You're lucky I love you, if I didn't, I would've killed you with a wooden stake already."

"Really? You love me?" Jeno asked and he was still smiling like a child who got his favorite toy car, he never thought that Jaemin would say that sincerely, although he knew that the younger loves him so much, he still wants to hear that 3 words to come out of the brunette's lips sincerely.

"Really. And because I love you I cooked some food for you." Jaemin chuckled when he heard Jeno's stomach growl, and it was the signal that they have to go down and eat the delicious food that Jaemin cooked.

"Did Jaehyun hyung and Jisungie leave today?" Jeno asked as they walk out of the room to go downstairs. Jeno already have plans for today and that was to go to the park after they go to their very own coffee shop, Starbucks. He wants to go to their malls but since they already visited one yesterday, theh might be bored if they visit more malls.

"Jaehyun hyung left earlier, but Jisungie didn't leave because he have a visitor today." Now it's Jaemin who's smiling from ear to ear and Jeno wears a confused look in his face.

'Who on Earth would visit Jisungie in our house?' Jeno was pulled away from his train of thoughts when he smelled rhe delicioud food that's coming fron the dining room. He could tell that it was a really delicious food since the smell of aroma have a tinge of sweet and something else that he couldn't describe and he could even taste it by smelling it.

Jeno caught a sight of purple hair and by the looks of it, it's a boy, and Chenle was the first person thag crossed his mind when his boyfriend said that his brother didn't leave because he have a visitor. He didn't think that Chenle was a dare devil to go there, no one ever dared to go there except for the invited persons, the atmosphere around the house was intimidating like it was screaming for you to get away from it, but since it's Jisung , anyone could take a risk just for him.

Jeno shook his head, he need to focus on the food and not on his brother, he's so hungry and he's suppose to be thinking of what possible foods Jaemin cooked for him, and he could even guess that all of the food in the dining room are his favorites, the smell gave a hint to it. But he needs to see it immediately, so he lifted Jaemin in a bridal style and started going down in fast pace.

"Be careful Lee Jeno! I don't want to die yet!!" Jaemin exclaimed, his body is shaking from every step that Jeno took, his boyfriend must be really hungry for him to be running down the stairs and to say that Jeno is also carrying him while running down the stairs was an impossible thing to do, but Jeno would do impossible things just for food.

Jeno's mouth watered from all the food served in the dining table and all of it was his favorites, he didntw know that Jaemin could cook this many. And from what he can remember, Jaemin told him that he can't cook, so how on Earth did he manage to cook this and also, he didn't even told Jaemin what his favorites are. Maybe Jaemin really didn't cooked all of this by himself.

"Are you still going to put me down?" Jaemin raised a brow at Jeno, and the older gave him a sheepish smile before setting him down to a chair.

"Jaemin, Did you cook all of this?" Jeno looked at Jaemin straight in the but the younger kept breaking the eye contact everytime their gazes met. And by the looks of it, Jaemin is definitely not telling him everything.

Jaemin sighed in defeat, "Fine, fine, I'm not the one who cooked all of this, Chenle and Jisung helped me cook all of this since I'm a lousy cook." He looked down at the table, not wanting to look at Jeno anymore. He jusy embarrassed himself in front of his boyfriend.

"Hey, it's okay, look at me Nana, it's okay, really, you don't need to be sad about it Jaemin, you tried hard, now look at me baby." Jeno stood beside the brunette to comfort the boy, but he still got no response. He panicked when he started to hear sniffing and muffled sobs, he forced Jaemin to look at him when he placed his hand at the other's chin so that he could push it up towards him.

Without any hesitation, he hugged the crying boy and started to whisper sweet nothings to comfort the brunette. He tried so hard not to chuckle, Jaemin's just too cute when he cry and he couldn't help but chuckle on how cute his boyfriend is.

Jaemin look at Jeno weirdly, "What are you chuckling at?" He dried the tears that fell out of his eyes. Jeno just keeps on chuckling and his patience is becoming shorter and shorter by the minute.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that you're too cute when you cry." Jeno grinned, making his eyes crinkle to crescents,  but Jaemin only got pissed even more. Jeno ran out of the dining room with Jaemin chasing his to the living room.

Chenle and Jisung were peacefully watching a movie but when they heard footsteps and screaming coming out from the dining room, they became interested on what's happening there rather than focusing on the movie they're watching. But before they could even get off the couch, Jeno was already there, grinning and panting, and Jaemin was not far behind.

Before Jisung could register what was happening, he was already pulled up and used as a human shield against Jaemin, but both Jeno and Jisung were caught off guard when both Jaemin and Chenle jumped into them with full force.

They all started laughing when they realized what they just did. Jaemin was the first one to stand up so that Jeno wouldn't get squished. After all of them managed to stand up, they went back to the dining room for lunch since all of them haven't ate lunch yet because they all want to surprise Jeno.

"Jisungie, are you going out of the house today?" Jeno asked before eating a spoonful of rice.

"Yeah, Chenle and I go buy some things for our projects." Jisung looked at Chenle then at his hyung to see if he bought the excuse. He knew that his hyung didn't know what grade Chenle is in.

"Really? The last time I check, you and Chenle are in different grades." Jaemin grinned, making all of them look at him, Jisung scratched his head, he forgot that Jaemin knew every thing.

"That's why I said projects didn't I? Projects with a letter S in it." Jisung rolled his eyes at Jaemin. Then he received a text from the brunette, he almost jump out of his seat to choke the older male.

>>Whatever you say Jisungie

 

Shut up! Don't ruin     
this chance for me<<

Jaemin chuckled audibly, making Jeno look at him with a confused look, while Jisung was glaring at him, "Oh it's nothing, it's just Donghyuck, he said that Mark is being stupid for being jealous at someone who sent a wrong text message to him." Then he received a message from Jisung, who's smirking at him.

Pretty liar<<

>>Thank you Jisungie~

>>Don't worry I'll convince  
    him to let you go with Chenle

"Hey Jeno, why don't you let them go, it's just for school anyway, you don't want Jisung to have failing marks do you? And besides we also have plans for today right? I think it's just fair to let them go out for today." Jaemin tilted his head cutely, making Jisung see the hickeys on his neck.

"Fine, fine, if they want to leave, then leave now since we'll also be leaving in a few minutes." Jeno stated before standing up to go to his room and prepare for their plans today.

Jaemin started to eat fast like chenlew and Jisung because of Jeno is done preparing they'll be leaving no matter what happen, even if he's not dressed or didn't showered yet.

After a few minutes, the three of them are already done eating and they made their way out of the dining room. Jisung and Chenle left immediately even though they didn't said good bye to Jeno, they were forced to ride a car since it was pretty hot for them to walk from there to their destination, which probably is the mall.

Jaemin went directly to Jeno's room and he didn't found the older male there which means that he's not done showering yet, he decided to borrow a few clothes from Jeno's wardrobe and also a towel before going to the guest room beside Jeno's to shower there.

Jeno came out of the shower and he saw that Jaemin was already done showering, he really slowed down so that Jaemin wouldn't be rushed but it seems that the younger pretty much listens to what he said, he didn't expect Jaemin to be done immediately but since he is, he have to be fast too so that they could leave already.

"Are you that excited? Did you hear that I said few minutes and not in a minute?" Jeno whined as he search for a suitable clothes to wear in such a cold climate, then he looked at Jaemin, who is wearing a sweater, a short shorts, and the rubber shoes thay he wore yesterday, 'Who on Earth would dress like that in such a cold climate?'

Jeno decided to wear a hoodie, a denim pants, and a pair of boots to match Jaemin's girly outfit. Jeno slipped off the towel on his waist and good thing he's wearing a boxers if not, the brunette would've punched hin by now foe being naked without warning.

Jaemin just sat there, watching his boyfriend dress up in front of him. He still couldn't believe that the Lee Jeno is actually his boyfriend, at first he thought that Jeno was like everyone else who is famous, but he's different. Jeno was a pretth well known baker and because of his talents and good looks he became famous instantly, and Jaemin knew he had no chance at Jeno, but since Donghyuck was so tired of his rantings , the red head decided to introduce them to each other.

After Jeno was done dressing up, he pulled Jaemin with him to go outside because their car was waiting for them there. When they arrived, Jaemin wasn't even surprise when he saw the car and it was a pretty expensive car, which costed 2.8 million dollars and Jeno will be the one driving it.

"Did you like it? Jaehyun hyung bought it yesterday." Jeno stated when he saw how amazed Jaemin is, he chuckled before opening the door for Jaemin, he actually asked his Jaehyun hyung to buy this so they could use it when they wsntw to go on a date.

Jaemin's soul almost go separated from his body when they gkt out of the gates of the mansion, he didn't knew thag Jeno was a wreck less driver and he drives at an insane speed even though they're just going to the cafe owned by Jeno's family. And it only took them two minutes to reach it because there are no traffic and not to mentuin that Jeno wad driving so fast.

When Jeno parked in front of the cafe, many people are gawking at their car and when he took a step out, the people's eyes almost fall out of their eyes' socket, some of them are even taking a picture of him, but what surprised them the most is when Jaemin came out of the car.

Jaemin felt so small with all of those people gawking at them, he never thought that being with a really famous person felt like this but since he is with the one he love, well it's okay no matter how many people are gawking at them.

When they entered the cafe, the baristas smiled knowingly at Jeno then one of them led them to the room made for the owner, and it was as big as their classroom. Jaemin never thought that he'd be in this type of places since he never goes out of the house, Jeno really did changed him.

"Here's your order, Sir." The barista with a red hair placed their orders in the table before smiling sweetly at both of them. "Is he the boy you're talking about before?"

"Yes, Taeyong hyung, he is. But isn't it rude if you're not going to tell him your name?" Jeno raised a brow at the red head barista and the older male panicked in his mind on how is he going to introduce himself to the pretty brunette in front of him.

"Hello! My name's Lee Taeyong! What's yours?" Taeyong offered a hand shake at Jaemin and the brunette accepted it before saying his own name.

"Na Jaemin, the name's Na Jaemin, it's nice meeting you Taeyong hyung." Jaemin smiled sheepishly at Taeyong, Jeno took a picture of Taeyong and Jaemin's hand before sending it to Taeyong's boyfriend. He pulled the younger's hand away from the red head's when he started to think thay it's taking too long for a hand shake.

Then Taeyong's phone ringed and he excuse himself from the couple but comes back a few seconds later and Jeno was laughing at him trying to explain things to his boyfriend.

Taeyong passed the phone to Jeno when his boyfriend didn't believe and Taeyong calmed down when their topic changed to Jeno's love life, Jaemin was just sitting there, enjoying the caramel macchiato and the carrot cake Jeno ordered for him.

After an hour of catching up with Taeyong and his boyfriend, Jeno and Jaemin decided to leave to go to the park with some extra cups of caramel macchiato in their hands.

"Who're those people?" Jaemin spoke up as soon as he took a seat in the car, and Jeno just smiled at him before starting the engine. Jaemin thought that they're about to go back home but when they go to a different road, he was so sure that they're going to the park.

"They're Jaehyun hyung's friends and they're also my friends too, they're like my parents." Jeno replied before parking in front of another Starbucks near the Park's entrance.

"What exactly are we doing in here?" Jaemin scanned their surroundings to see if Jeno prepared something he didn't knew of.

"We're just here to take a walk, you know, enjoy our time together." Jeno said sweetly with a matching eye smile and it made Jaemin melt. He really knew what is Jaemin's weakness and it was sweets, not just food but also people, Jaemin is a sucker for sweet people. "Let's go to my favorite spot in this park."

Jeno and Jaemin went to the spot Jeno likes to go, and it was in the other side of the park where you can see the sunset, Jeno loves sunsets and that's why he goes here every week just to see the sunset but this time, he's not alone anymore. He never thought that he would bring anyone to their secret place, Jaehyun and his friends already built something in there so they they wouldn't get wet when it's raining, no one ever goes there because it's in the back most part of the park.

It took them a good five minutes until they reached a small house like building that Jaehyun and his friends built, it was a small cabin that has large windows so that they'll be able to see the sunset even if they're inside.

"You build this?" Jaemin looked at the cabin and he can't believe that this park has a cabin in the other side, he likes hanging out on this park, but he didn't know that a cabin exist on it, if he knee it before, he would've been with Jeno for a long time now.

"Nah, Jaehyun hyung and his friends build this, they used to hang out in here a lot but since they graduated high school, most of them got busy so Jaehyun hyung told us to always go here so that we could keep the memories fresh, let's go inside so you could see what I'm talking about."  Jeno pulled Jaemin with him towards the cabin, and the brunette was in awe when he set a food inside the cabin, the cabin looks like a rest house, there are pillows all over the place and there's a wooden table at the middle, there are also many picture frames in the walls, there are pictures of Jeno, Jaehyun, Jisung, Taeyong and a lot more people he didn't know, but there's a photo that caught his eye.

"Why is my brother in there?" Jaemin pointed at the picture frame in the middle of the table, his brother never told him anything about Jeno, but he often told him about Jaehyun and the others. If his brother only introduced them to each other before, they're probably married by now, but there's one picture that really confuses him, there's a picture of him and Jeno with another guy that looks like Renjun. "Jeno, may I ask something?" Jeno nodded, "Why are we together in that picture? Do we know each other before?"

"My mom said that those two used to be my bestfriends, the one who looks like you moved somewhere far and the one who looks like Renjun moved in China, I never saw them again but their look alikes were the one that comes back. I even came to a conclusion that those two are you and Renjun but that's impossible since you didn't knew me before and Renjun, he seems like he knew me but can't remember." Jeno replied and it made Jaemin think about his past in Japan, his childhood.

Before they met, Jeno was awestruck when he saw Jaemin walk past him snd he thought that it was the boy from the picture but how come the boy didn't knew him anymore if they were best friends before?

"Jeno look! The sun is setting! It's so beautiful~" Jaemin cooed as he pointed at the sunset in front of them, he can't believe that he's clearly seeing a sunset, he only saw how the clouds reflect the beauty of the sunset before, but now he's seeing it in Front of him.

"Yeah, so beautiful like you." Jeno said as he stare at Jaemin's side profile that was tinted with pink dust, Jeno didn't thought he would be able to watch the sunset with that person who he lost 11 years ago, he finally found him, his long lost best friend, but how come Jaemin doesn't remember him, what happened? Renjun remembered him but it's only Jaemin who couldn't remember both him and Renjun.

"I know that." Jaemin retorted, trying —but failing— to hide the blush, but since it was gettung dark, Jeno can't probably see the blush in his cheeks. Jeno walked towards the table to get the box where they put the unframed pictures, then he went back to where Jaemin is, then they decided to go out.

"Let's go take a walk." Jeno suggested as he locked the cabin, he took Jaemin's hand before slowly walking across the park, they didn't know what to do since it was getting dark already and most of their friends are already at home at this time.

"Jeno, why are your Mom and Dad aren't always at home?" Jaemin asked as he swing their hands back and fort, Jeno looked at him with a raised brow and right then and there he knew thag he's not suppose to ask that question since it's too personal.

"They're too busy at work." Jeno replied, not even looking at the brunette as it left his mouth.

"Where are they?" Jaemin asked, then he covered his mouth, he knew that he shouldn't ask further because it's a sensitive topic for Jeno. " I'm sorry, you don't need to answer it."

"They're in China, they'll be coming home in a few months and once they're here, they'll surely bring a lot of problems." Jeno sighed before be stopped walking, Jaemin look at him in confusion, he smiled at the younger before hugging him tightly. "Please promise me that you wouldn't leave my side once they arrive."

"Only if you promise that you won't hurt me or cheat on me." Jaemin replied as he returned the hug as tightly as he received it, he didn't know what's going on but the only thing he knew is that Jeno's parents will be the challenge to their relationship.

"I promise." Both of them said in unison as they release each others grip, then both of them started chuckling before proceeding back to their car. They're just walking hand in hand in silence, a comfortable silence.

As soon as they reached the car, Jaemin plopped down to the comfy cushions of the car and even before Jeno could start the engine Jaemin was already past asleep, he didn't know that the younger was easily exhausted. When he was able to start the engine he drove as fast as he could so that they would reach home before Jaehyun could.

It's a good thing that there's only a few vehicles in the road, if there are a lot, they probably got into an accident because of how fast Jeno is driving.

"Slow down will you? I could feel my soul separate from my body because of how fast you are driving." Jaemin opened his eyes and Jeno listens immediately then Jaemin decided to close his eyes then opened it again when he heard the gates opening, he didn't know that they were that fast to make a 30 minutes drive become 5 minutes. He immediately hopped out of the car when Jeno killed the engines and the sight of the stars welcomed him. "Jeno, look at the stars! Aren't they pretty?"

"Yeah, pretty." Jeno just stared at Jaemin and when the brunette realized that Jeno was talking about him and not the stars, he pulled the older male with him to go to the rooftop to watch the night sky and the stars. "Dèja vù."

"You know where the rooftop is?" Jeno asked in confusion, how come Jaemin knew the rooftoo without him knowing, maybe Jisung or Jaehyun showed him the way, but it doesn't matter anymore, and it's a good thing the brunette knew so well where the rooms or places in the house is.

Jaemin opened the door that leads to the rooftop and when he entered, he almost wanted to faint right there because of the ethereal sight of the night sky, he never thought that the sky was this beautiful everynight, so many stars twinkling and shining over them.

"Do you want me to get something we could sit on?" Jeno inquired as he saw hoe amazed Jaemin is, he didn't know that the brunette was fascinated in watching the stars that he would get awed by the view in their rooftop, and he knew that it was really beautiful.

"Nah, we can just lay down in here, it's clean anyway." Jaemin was already laying down and was patting the space beside him to invite Jeno to lay down with him. "How come the view in here is so different from the others?"

"It's not the view that different, it's the atmosphere that changed it." Jeno stated as he too lay down beside the brunette and it was one of the best views he get from the other. He held the youngers hand and they just lay there in silence while watching the stars above them.

"Do you always watch the stars like this?" Jaemin spoke up before looking at Jeno directly in the eyes and he was awestruck by how angelic Jeno looks like specially with the light the moon is providing, it's probably Jeno that changed the view, and that's why it's so beautiful in here, because he had a beautiful creature by his side.

"Nope, I only watch the stars when I search for an inspiration." Jeno replied before looking at Jaemin who's already looking at him with that sparkle in his. He didn't know that Jaemin could be even prettier than he already is and it was so stunning, he knew that the reason why he's still moving forward is just right beside him.

"Did you found one?" Jaemin asked, innocence was evident in his tone, Jeno didn't know if the younger is playing with him or he just really wanted to know if he found an inspiration.

"Yeah, I already found my inspiration, the stars brought him to me on the day I met him." Jeno smiled dreamily as he recalled their first ever encounter in the very rooftop they were in, Jeno's parents were having a meeting with Jaemin's and Jaemin somehow manage to find the rooftop and Jeno was awestruck when a chesnut haired boy entered the rooftop.

"Really? Who is it? Is it me or is it someone else?" Jaemin tilted his head in a cute way and it made Jeno want to kiss him right then and there. Jaemin knew how to plau with people's action with his cute and pretty face, and Jeno is always his victim.

"The one who inspires me a lot is right here in front of me and his name is Na Jaemin and I love him. I love you Nana." Jeno pecked on Jaemin's lips and the brunette was smiling from ear to ear because of how happy he is right now, he can't believe that Jeno can be cheesy, he didn't expect something like that coming out of Jeno's sweet lips.

"I love you too nono, my precious Lee Jeno." Jaemin chuckled, he can't believe he said that, he didn't even think anyone could be cheesier than them right now. And they feel so contented being in each others arms. Jeno thought they wouldn't meet again, but here they are now, they're already past the boundaries of being best friends.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" Jeno asked, he knew that the boy will have to leave because Jaemin's parents would panic if they didn't see any signs of Jaemin in their house. Even though he wants Jaemin to stay tonight, he knew that he'll have to let go of Jaemin just for tonight and when tomorrow comes, they'll be in each others arms again.

"You know that I can't stay tonight right? My parents will be arriving this midnight and if they didn't see mee they'd freak out." Jaemin replied, his eyes becoming sad by the thought of being separated from Jeno tonight, he wants to stay but he can't because if his parents found out that he have a boyfriend, they'll screw him up.

"I know that but—" Jeno was unexpectedly cutted off by a really sad Jaemin who looks like he's about to cry.

"Jeno, please understand me on this. You knew how much my parents meant to me right?" Jaemin smiled half heartedly and it made Jeno's heart split in half, he didn't really expect that this would happen, he was supposed to say "can you stay for a bit" but he was cutted off by his pretty brunette boyfriend.

"Jaemin, listen to me first! I'm just going to say can you stay for a bit but you cutted me off." Jeno pouted and Jaemin almost want to get eaten by the ground because of the embarrassment, good thing Jeno hugged him and the elder won't see how embarrassed he is right now, he really thought that Jeno would force him to stay but it came out differently.

"Sorry." Jaemin mumbled in Jeno's shirt, and this made Jeno chuckle and the brunette became at ease and Jaemin started chuckling too, although his face was hidden from Jeno's view.

"There's no need to say sorry. You could've just let me finish before you say something else okay Nana?" Jaemin nodded, "Now let's go! You still have to go home remember~" Jeno teased and the younger threw light at him as they stood up, and they both laughed at their own stupidness when they're fully conscious at they're doing.

"Don't worry I'll still sleeo here throughout the week so I could watch you closely if you are cheating behind my back." Jaemin squinted his eyes and this made Jeno chuckle nervously, he didn't thought that Jaemin was an overprotective boyfriend. When he first met Jaemin he thought that the younger wouldn't care on whatever he do, but it seems like he's getting to know the other side of Jaemin he put in.

Jeno and Jaemin left the rooftop with a very comfortable silence while walking hand in hand, each and every maid they come across would turn their heads as the pass them by, Jeno didn't know if they're looking at him or Jaemin, because he can't deny it, Jaemin is beautiful for everyone and that's why he wants to keep the brunette to himself.

"Could you please get my car to Jaemin's house, I don't want him walking alone in the dark streets." Jeno commanded to the driver as they descended on the stairs, and the driver did what he was told to do without even a single question asked. Jaemin was amazed on how Jeno run the house, he was strict and gentle at the same time and that's why he considered himself to be lucky to be in a relationship with Lee Jeno, the most famous baker.

Jaemin and Jeno left the house and proceeded to follow the empty dark road towards the younger's house, the road was already empty since it's almost midnight and there are only a few cars that pass by there.

As they're coming closer to Jaemin's house, Jeno's hands are already becoming cold, and thats when Jaemin realized that the older wasnt wearing any jacket or something that could keeo him warm. And that's when Jaemin asked Jeno if he could piggy back ride him and Jeno agreed since he thought Jaemin was tired but it's really because Jaemin is worried that the older might faint because of the cold.

When Jeno saw his Koenigsegg Agera R parked in front of a house, he thought that maybe, just maybe they're already in the brunette's house, speaking of Jaemin, the younger had fallen asleep in Jeno's back. Without waking the younger up, Jeno proceeded to the house in front of his car and his mind twisted, he thought that it was Jaemin's parents and he remembered his driver, he became at ease, he duplicated Jaemin's key and gave it to the driver so they could get in without hustle.

He proceeded to Jaemin's room so that he could drop the sleeping brunette. When he got there, he didn't thought that it would change so much even though he just slept there a few days ago. Then he dropped the sleeping male in the bed, he looked around the room to look for something that he could busy himself, then he found Jaemin's laptop.

He opened the laptop and the lock screen shocked him, it was him, it was taken when he slept there, he didn't know that Jaemin is capable of doing such thing. There's a password on the laptop, and he tried to type his name and it worked perfectly, he didn't know that Jaemin would put his name as a password in a laptop.

"Jeno~ Don't open it~" Jaemin slowly opened his eyes and he smiled cutely, this made Jeno close the laptop immediately. He dove into Jaemin and started a tickle fight.

It took a whole 5 minutes to stop their fight, but in the end Jeno dominated Jaemin, the brunette couldn't even fight Jeno at this kind of game since the older have higher stamina than him. Then Jaemin's phone rang, it's only a text message, but it made Jaemin's face contort in horror.

"Jeno you have to leave now please, they're coming." The younger showed Jeno the phone and it said 'we're almost there Jaemin' and this was enough for Jeno to hurry and get his phone from the table before going out of the door.

"Bye Nana! See you at school!" Jeno shouted from outside and all Jaemin could do is wave before Jeno left with a speed of lightning with his car.

"Thank God he didn't opened it." Jaemin sighed as he get his laptop, and there as he opened it, there are many stickies with his messages for Jeno that he can't say before, but he was still afraid of saying it now even though they're really together.

~♥~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took me 2 months to update XD this is also posted in wattpad so you could also read it there ♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! sorry if this is going a bit too fast but I promise to slow it down on the future chapters! see ya! don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment~~~


End file.
